


论朴巨星如何做到爱情事业双丰收C4

by SoLove



Category: suji - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLove/pseuds/SoLove
Summary: 感觉我在违法的边缘疯狂试探会不会被抓哈哈哈哈





	论朴巨星如何做到爱情事业双丰收C4

C4🚗⚠️

/* 糖旻ABO 豪门总裁 婚后带崽 无脑甜宠

/* 娱乐公司总裁其 × 当红歌手演员旻

/* 勿上升

/* 不喜勿进

21

闵玧其咬上朴智旻后脖子上的腺体时，两个人的信息素算是彻底爆发开来了。

闵玧其知道朴智旻很痛，痛到额头上都在冒冷汗，闵玧其看在眼里，疼在心里，但是他不能停，等到怀里的宝贝接纳了自己注入的信息素之后，慢慢稳定下来，他才缓缓松开牙齿，舔舐着伤口以作安慰。

临时标记并不能对结了婚的omega起到缓和发情的作用，顶多只能作为alpha调情的一种方式，所以闵玧其松开嘴之后，朴智旻还是在闵玧其的怀里哼哼唧唧的蹭来蹭去。

闵玧其倒是不慌不乱的脱掉两人的睡衣，只剩下的朴智旻的内裤偏偏没扒拉下来。

朴智旻才顾不了那么多，发情热来得一波接一波，早就把他冲得头昏脑涨，逮着闵玧其的嘴就亲，闵玧其也不反抗，由着怀里小猫咪疯狂的舔舐，一边与其交换嘴里的香甜，一边还伸出罪恶的大手覆上底下的小小旻就是一阵揉捏。

朴智旻被摸得舒服，但也只是隔靴搔痒而已，omega发情期盼望的可不是这一点点表面的抚慰。

“嗯……其其……”

做这种事的时候，总能见到彼此不为人知的另一面，比如朴智旻就喜欢软在闵玧其的怀里撒娇，喊他“其其”这个称呼。闵玧其懂，往往这个时候，朴智旻需要他狠下心来。

“怎么了？摸得旻旻不舒服？”

可闵玧其今天偏偏想要挑逗朴智旻。

闵玧其停了上下撸动的手，隔着内裤用手指轻轻抠小小旻的柱头，惹得朴智旻痒痒的，想并拢大腿但是又被闵玧其掰开。

“不舒服……要脱裤子的……”朴智旻扭动着腰肢，任凭闵玧其伸入内裤里的手捏着粉嫩的臀瓣，“还要其其进来……”

“那旻旻自己脱。”

于是朴智旻就在闵玧其赤裸裸的注视下，扭扭捏捏的脱下了已经有些黏腻的小内裤。

“真乖……”

闵玧其看着朴智旻的身子，夸了一句，朴智旻立刻羞红了脸，扑到怀里把小脸埋了起来。

闵玧其把朴智旻红扑扑的脸捧起来，猛烈的亲吻上去，吮吸着朴智旻的舌尖，喝下他喘息之间喂来的津液，一抹邪笑闪现，闵玧其修长的手指就划到朴智旻小穴前，抚摸着嵌入进去。

发情期的缘故，小穴早已湿透，里面都是为闵玧其准备的淫液，想到这闵玧其就一阵感动，手指往里捣鼓地更深了些。

因为男人弹钢琴的手指修长又骨节分明，所以不用费劲就戳到了最里面……

“嗯啊……其其……”

“叫老公。”

朴智旻的身体闵玧其再熟悉不过，无需更多的扩张，闵玧其直冲着敏感地带顶弄，搞得朴智旻大张着嘴直喘气，又给了闵玧其吻进里面的机会。

“哼啊……老公……”朴智旻留出被吻住嘴的缝隙，喊着闵玧其，晶亮的液体从嘴角滑落，顺着漂亮的天鹅颈直淌到胸口。

“那里不行……哈啊……老公……唔……”

闵玧其添了两根手指，旋转着冲击着敏感点，激得朴智旻疯狂夹紧了小穴，想阻止这几根手指。

于是闵玧其费了点劲抽出手指，连带着里面的淫液也流出，看着穴口一抽一抽的，一片淫靡之相。

“旻旻真美……”闵玧其隔着刘海亲吻着朴智旻的额头，宝贝得不行，“老公爱死你了怎么办啊？”

“旻旻给老公操吗？愿意吗？”

朴智旻不知道今天闵玧其又抽什么神经，以往发情期从没这么有耐心过，直接急吼吼的就冲撞进来了，现在倒是忍得容易，还征求他的建议……

“快点……其其……旻旻想要……”

“要什么？”闵玧其默默从抽屉里翻出好久没用的避孕套，还装模做样的问。

“要老公送旻旻去Hong Kong……唔……”

闵玧其特别满意，朴智旻还记得上次做的时候，闵玧其在他耳边说的情话。

高兴得闵玧其给肉棒套上避孕套的手都有些抖，可是，朴智旻抬头看到闵玧其手上的动作时，两只小手却开始使劲扒拉着闵玧其的手。

“不要……呜……不要那个……”

闵玧其看朴智旻突然眼中带泪，立刻侵身上去哄朴智旻。

“怎么了宝贝？不要什么……？宝贝，别哭……”

“不要……呜呜……不要老公带套……”

朴智旻委屈得泪水止都止不住，闵玧其只好把戴到一半的避孕套一把摘掉，慌乱的擦试着朴智旻的眼泪。

“好好好……不戴不戴……旻旻不哭了……”

哄得差不多了之后，闵玧其实在是憋不住了，顶着滚烫又坚硬的肉棒，就着淫液塞进了小小的穴口里，还没怎么用力，小穴就猛的收紧，夹得肉棒不上不下。

“宝贝……放松点让老公进去……”

“嗯……哼哼……我难受……”

朴智旻还是哼哼唧唧，带着点鼻音。

闵玧其后悔自己太温柔了些，还不如像以前那样，直接就进去。

“旻旻让老公进去，进去就不难受了哈……”

闵玧其又退后了些，在朴智旻穴口进进出出，慢慢让朴智旻放轻松了些，然后很快就一个发狠，用力撞了进去，朴智旻没有收到通知就被闵玧其狠狠撞了一下，瞬间就惊呼出口，眼泪应声而落。

闵玧其还是让朴智旻哭了，他既心疼又内疚，只能抱着朴智旻一通乱亲，肉棒埋在最里面也不敢再乱动。

亲了好久，朴智旻才没有忍住，腰部摆动了几下，小穴也裹紧了肉棒，上下抽送起来。

“其其……呜呜……你动……”

才动没几下，朴智旻就使不上劲了，颤抖的呻吟着，乞求闵玧其的恩泽。

闵玧其把抱在怀里的朴智旻轻轻放到枕头上，把他两条腿挂到自己背上，朴智旻也心领神会的夹住他的腰背，把后面的小穴露出来更多，方便闵玧其使劲。

“不带套……宝贝怀上小宝贝怎么办？就不能演戏了。”

闵玧其边抽插着边问，还故意顶到最里面抵着软肉搅动着里面的淫液，发出“咕叽咕叽”的声响。

“怀就怀……嗯啊……本来……就要给老公生小宝宝啊……”

当下已经没有什么情话比得上朴智旻刚说的这句更让闵玧其感到欲火焚身了，早就爆发的欲望顷刻决堤，挺着腰开始大力抽送，也顾不上什么九浅一深，每一次都奋力贯穿到底，直顶花心。

“那喜不喜欢老公的大肉棒？”

闵玧其贴着朴智旻的耳朵，悄声说着让朴智旻羞羞的话，说完还故意顶弄一下最里面，惹得朴智旻腰间直颤，甬道里泄出更多的淫水。

朴智旻开始还觉得有点难受，下半身都发麻了，不过不久就感到有趣，闵玧其粗胀的肉身把朴智旻撑得满满的，充实的感觉让朴智旻觉得幸福，每一次来回的抽送与摩擦，肉棒刺激到内壁的每一寸软肉，美妙的快感都如潮水般涌来，尤其是撞击到生殖腔的刹那，带起的强烈刺激都让朴智旻战栗颤抖。

淫液从交合之处顺着臀缝一直流淌到股间，像极了一条小溪，有这源源不断的水流。

伴随着alpha薄荷味的味道和低沉的喘息声，朴智旻的呻吟就没停下来过。

“啊哈……嗯……喜……喜欢……”

“其其……慢点……不行了……旻旻想射……”

闵玧其把肉棒塞进朴智旻身体里之后，就只顾着抽送，两只手抱着朴智旻也没空给小小旻一丝丝慰藉，现在竟然快要被自己操射，想到这便红了眼，一阵狂风骤雨般的猛烈抽插，次次都撞到生殖腔的门前，惹得朴智旻理智尽失，即将高潮的快感冲得他七零八落，忘乎所以的喊叫出来，却全数被闵玧其吞进嘴里。

“啊……嗯……其……啊……忍不住了……旻旻要……要到了……”

朴智旻紧贴着的下身泥泞不堪，上下掀动的腰肢不住的颤抖。

“那就不忍了，宝贝，射出来……”

“老公看着旻旻射……”

闵玧其使坏得把手从朴智旻背后抽出来，一手堪堪握住坚硬似铁的小小旻，一手捏到朴智旻粉嫩的乳头，刺激着朴智旻。

“呜呜呜……老公……啊……真的不行了……啊……哈……”

刚喊完，朴智旻就迫不及待的精关大开，源源不断的白浊从马眼中喷射而出，星星点点的落到闵玧其的小腹和朴智旻的胸口上。

同时后穴的紧急收缩也夹得闵玧其发出一声喟叹，还好深吸了一口气，不然就差点没忍住，跟着朴智旻也一起泄了。

朴智旻还停留在高潮过后的缓和期，新的一轮抽插就已经开始了。

“宝贝好厉害，下面的小嘴吸得真紧，都不放老公走呢。”

闵玧其依旧说些羞耻的话激起朴智旻的羞耻之心。

“再夹紧点，老公马上都射给你……让老公进去……”

闵玧其目的明确，次次都朝着生殖腔去，一次次冲撞到腔口处，那处软肉总算逐渐有些松动。

“嗯……哼……哈啊……其其慢点……要撞破了……唔……到底了……”

朴智旻就这么嗯嗯啊啊的承受着闵玧其最后的冲击，直到最后生殖腔被撑开，肉棒探头进去了更宽广的秘境，结逐渐涨大开堵住了入口处，接着便喷洒出浓稠且灼热的精液。

隔了近一个月没有发生性生活的alpha第一次射出来的往往比平常的更浓稠，射精的时间也比往常更加持久，期间omega只能忍受着alpha的精液灌满自己生殖腔的感觉，虽然有些痛苦，但很刺激……

朴智旻也快一个月没做过了，当然疼得他想逃跑，但是无论如何扭转身体，都被闵玧其霸道的禁锢住，感受着一阵阵的精液冲刷着生殖腔的内壁，烫得他直发抖。

“太多了……呜呜……闵玧其……你怎么这么能射？”

标记即将完成，朴智旻也逐渐恢复了些神智，语气中带着些嗔怪。

（好了 姐妹 到这差不多可以了……）

（姐妹别往下划了吧😫）

（严重ooc预警⚠️⚠️⚠️）

（我真的提醒过你了 姐妹……）

闵玧其肉棒还连在朴智旻里面，手到是不安分的摸着朴智旻的小腹。

“看来旻旻吃老公的精液吃的很香嘛……”

虽然已经退出了生殖腔，标记也已经完成，但闵玧其并没有打算就这样放过朴智旻，肉棒依旧挺立着堵在穴道中。

“都给吃下去，一滴都不准流出来。”

闵玧其霸道得很，抬起朴智旻的腰，不让里面满满的精液淌出来，肉棒却还填在里面搅动着。

朴智旻只感觉闵玧其好不容易半软的柱身又涨大了几圈，一种风雨欲来，一切才刚刚开始的感觉油然而生。

“闵玧其……不要了……”

朴智旻熟悉闵玧其在床事这方面的持久，更知道扭扭捏捏不会有什么好结果，所以打算趁早投降，他还想睡个好觉呢。

“旻旻怎么学会口是心非了？”

“明明很喜欢，还流这么多水……”

闵玧其拉满速度在朴智旻的身子里来回磨磨蹭蹭，竟然惹得前面本来疲软的小小旻又战战巍巍的立了起来。

“你看……我们旻旻怎么可能够了……”

闵玧其用手指逗了逗还在发颤的小小旻，笑得很开心。

“嗯……别……啊哈……臭流氓……”

朴智旻受不住闵玧其的挑逗，只能嘴里骂骂他，感觉着闵玧其在自己里面横冲直撞。

不过谁料，闵玧其直起身子，捞起朴智旻就翻了个面，跪趴在床上，惊得朴智旻直接“啊！”的一声叫了出来。

肉棒只是短暂的脱离了温热的穴道，里面白色淫靡的液体就顺着流出来，看得闵玧其心惊肉跳，还没等缓过神来的朴智旻趴好，就迅速的又插了进去，狠干起来。

“嗯……慢点……太快……唔……”朴智旻还想说自己受不了，却被闵玧其从后面捂住了小嘴，再说不出话来。

“干那么久都这么紧……旻旻是不是平时干得太少？嗯？”闵玧其贴着朴智旻雪白的后背，顺着脊椎一路亲吻，“以后老公多疼疼你……”

“嗯……呜呜呜……”

朴智旻说不了话，只是一个劲儿的摇头，受不住闵玧其上面温柔的撩拨，下面还暴烈的抽插。

闵玧其却以为朴智旻在拒绝自己，直接往雪白的臀瓣上一拍，“不要吗？我看你就是欠干！”

这么凶的闵玧其，朴智旻还是头一次见，加上屁股上传来的火辣辣的痛感，眼泪一下子簌簌地往下掉。

“唔……”

闵玧其松开了手，朴智旻立刻张着嘴大口大口的呼吸着空气。

“啊……不要……太快了……呜呜……后面，后面不行了……”

朴智旻只觉得脑子里闪过道白光，浑身都颤抖起来，很快小穴深处便喷出一滩黏稠的液体。

闵玧其毫无防备的被淋了个透，极致的快感冲击着龟头，令闵玧其最后的一丝理智分崩离析。

紧接着，肉棒在紧致的穴中便是全力冲刺，两人耻骨抵着耻骨，肉囊一遍遍的拍打在朴智旻的臀瓣上，闵玧其恨不得全部都塞进去，感受内壁的包裹。

“啊……嗯……老公慢点……啊……又要射了……”

闵玧其伏在朴智旻的背上，粗壮的肉棒不知疲倦的顶入穴中，粉嫩的穴大开大合像张可怜的小嘴，艰难的吞吐着肉棒。

朴智旻被干得眼光迷离，肉棒插到最里面就跟着哆嗦，轻颤着发出低吟：“太深了……其其……啊哈……要到了……唔……”

闵玧其漆黑的眸子暗了暗，动作愈发狂野迅疾，随即从后面抱起朴智旻，让他背靠着闵玧其胸口，两个人贴在一起，肉棒打桩似的疯狂抽插，咆哮的快感一浪卷着一浪，呼啸着拍打着朴智旻，小小旻没有被眷顾也跳动着，再也无法克制口中的尖叫：

“啊啊……要射了，要射了啊……”

闵玧其只觉得肉棒缓缓被绞起来，内壁徒然生出百倍压力，疯狂地碾过来，其上褶皱和软肉痉挛颤动，死死吸附着粗壮的男根。与此同时，朴智旻短促地大叫几声，指甲几乎掐进他后背肉心里。

精液从前端再次喷射而出，在空中弯曲着落到床面上，断断续续的白浊流出，朴智旻想伸手撸动，却被闵玧其阻止。

“旻旻怎么这么骚？全都射给老婆……”

腰身下意识地将肉棒整个送入甬道最深处，龟头顶着敏感点，巨大的肉棒猛烈地跳动着，积攒许久的滚烫的浓精尽数射在朴智旻体内。

闵玧其霎时失了气力，弯下腰趴在朴智旻背上，一手撑在床上，一手紧紧揽着他纤瘦的腰身，两具炽热滚烫的身子紧紧贴在一起，性器牢牢结合，完美地填补彼此的缺失。

过了一会，闵玧其抽出已经疲软的肉棒，大量黏腻液体随之缓缓流出，朴智旻能清晰地感觉甬道有如河床，盛着大片大片的淫水肆意奔流，打湿了床单，正好将下半身浸湿。

被粗壮的肉棒插干了成百上千下，先前还无法容纳男根的小穴，此时却微微张口，无法自行闭拢，有丝丝凉风灌入，引得朴智旻满脸烧红，愈发羞涩。

（姐妹们……节日最后一天也要快乐……😂）

（别往下拉了……姐妹们……）

（我觉得我有罪……）

（祝祖国节日快乐！❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️）

（富强民主文明和谐❤️）

但闵玧其没有放下朴智旻，还想是在给小孩子把尿的样子，搂着朴智旻的双腿，再次硬挺的肉棒重新插入了小穴。

“呜……不要了……玧其……不行……受不住……”

朴智旻低吟着。

“不够……旻旻这么骚的身子……怎么干都不够……”

肉棒瞄准某处凸起的软肉，从龟头到棒身一气碾过，抽出时棱沟勾着那小凸起猛然拉扯，刺激得许亦涵整个身子瞬间紧绷，口中呜呜着，当真掉出眼泪来。

又是许久的疯狂操干……

“啊……不……我……旻旻……想尿尿……呜呜……”

闵玧其低吼着，丝毫没有停下抽插，斩钉截铁道。

“就在这尿……”

他有技巧的揉弄着小小旻，肉棒做着最后的全力冲刺，嘴里偏偏还使坏得吹着口哨。

朴智旻感受到下身的尿意越来越难以控制，惊慌失措的扭动着全身来反抗，“不……不行……唔……憋不住了……”

伴随着一记又深又重的顶弄，朴智旻终于没有忍住，紧绷着身体，尖叫一声，小小旻直接喷出来清亮的尿液，喷得又高又远，直接打在了墙壁上。

“真骚……旻旻……”

闵玧其也同样忍受着朴智旻射尿时收紧的后穴，被夹得寸步难行，只好咬牙撞了几下，狠狠地射进了身体里。

滚烫的精液再一次喷射进去，连同前端射尿的爽感，朴智旻尖叫两声，后穴竟然又喷射出黏液。

闵玧其放下朴智旻，小心翼翼的吻着，却也止不住朴智旻“哗哗”落下的泪水。

朴智旻抽抽噎噎的，眼神涣散，喘着粗气，不想搭理闵玧其。

“宝贝……Hong Kong好玩儿吗？”

闵玧其坏笑着。

“臭流氓！死变态！”

朴智旻没什么力气，嘴上还是不饶不休。

闵玧其只好抱着哄：“好啦，宝贝。我是臭流氓，我错啦。宝贝不哭了。再哭明天眼睛要肿喽……”

“快睡吧。”

闵玧其帮朴智旻擦干了眼泪，把他抱在怀里，这才混混沌沌的睡去……

（大噶节日快乐！）

（这次真的结束了……感谢阅读……）

（么么❤️）


End file.
